Laying the SmackDown II
by MisterAnimeFan
Summary: A continuation on "Laying the SmackDown."  After a few months on SmackDown, Juan is now taking on Monday Night RAW!  He thinks he can get away with acting like his usual self, but RAW GM Bret Hart thinks otherwise. Includes Original Characters!
1. First Day on the Red Brand!

"**Laying the SmackDown II"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **C.M. Punk

**-WWE United States Champion: **Kofi Kingston

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Ashley

**-WWE Champion: **Big Show

**NOTE: **Defeated John Cena at WWE Unforgiven

**-WWE Intercontinental Champion: **Juan Pedro

**NOTE:** Defeated Christian at WWE Unforgiven

**-WWE Women's Champion: **Maryse

**-WWE Unified Tag Team Champions: **Chris Jericho and JBL

**A/N**: Alright, new show! New phase of Juan Pedro's career! This means new fanfiction! For the record, the Nexus will not be part of the fanfiction. Once they break up, I might use a couple of the members in this story, but for now, they stay out. They'll only complicate things.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

WWE Unforgiven had ended. Two new champions were crowded, one of those new champions being Juan Pedro, defeating a battered and exhausted Christian in less than a few minutes. Needless to say, Juan was elated.

After the cameras had stopped rolling and the fans had gone home, the superstars were backstage, packing up for the night.

Jon Gonzalez sat in a chair in the locker room, looking over the shiny gold belt on his lap. He couldn't help but run his hand over the engraving (which still had Christian's name on it).

There was a knock at his door. "Come in!" he shouted.

The door opened. Jon looked up and saw Jason Reso (aka Christian) walking towards him. "Oh hey Jason," Jon said.

"I see you're cherishing **my** gold there," replied Jason.

"Well...it's my first-ever championship belt," he awed. "Can you blame me for cherishing it?"

"I guess not," replied Jason, as he stuffed his duffel bag with his wrestling clothes. "But still, next time, you and I are going to have a **real** match...on that doesn't end in two minutes!"

"Oh, don't worry! You and I will have an actual match! And it will be an awesome match! It'll be match of the year!"

"Hey, don't make promises you can't fulfill!" warned Jason.

"I'm not! Trust me!"

"Okay then! I'm trusting you!"

After packing his things, Jason Reso left the locker room. "Alright then, I'll leave you alone so that you can stare at the shiny gold some more," joked Jason. "If you need me, I'll be at the hotel."

Christian then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Jon continued to awe at his Intercontinental Championship. "The first taste of gold..." he continued muttering.

Suddenly, he heard his cell phone ringing. He picked up the phone and read a text message...from Ashley:

_Congrats on winning your first championship 3_!

Jon only laughed as he read the text message from her. He sent back a simple "Thank You :3!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**(Four weeks until WWE No Mercy)**

**SHOW: WWE Monday Night RAW**

**LOCATION: Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois**

WWE Monday Night RAW was being broadcasted live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. Just twenty-four hours ago, the Allstate Arena was home to WWE Unforgiven, where two championships changed hands! First, the WWE Championship was now in possession of the Big Show after a brutal match against John Cena last night.

The other championship that changed hands was the Intercontinental Championship! Christian defended his championship against Zack Ryder. It was a long match between the two as they gave it everything they got to try and pin the opposition. During the match, Christian's left shoulder was injured. Despite the handicap, Christian managed to hit the Killswitch and win the match!

But as soon as he won the match, RAW General Manager Bret Hart came out on stage and ordered Christian back into the ring, for he had another match left to go! Suddenly, Juan Pedro appeared and rushed into the ring. Christian tried everything he can early on to avoid having to wrestle Juan Pedro. But Juan capitalized on Christian's left shoulder, forcing him to tap out to an armbar. Juan Pedro was now the new Intercontinental Champion!

About thirty minutes into the show, the camera cut to the backstage area, where Juan Pedro and Josh Matthews stood by. The fans booed very loud as Juan Pedro stood tall and mighty with the Intercontinental Championship hanging off his shoulder. Along with his wrestling attire, Juan Pedro also wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. He smiled as Josh Matthews prepared for his interview. "Juan Pedro, first off, congratulations on becoming the new Intercontinental Champion," began Josh Matthews, prompting the fans to boo them even more.

"Why thank you, Josh Matthews!" replied Juan Pedro. "But...just to get the record straight, I am not Juan Pedro anymore! So people should not refer to me as such!"

"What do you mean?" asked Matthews.

"Well, you see, Josh Matthews, after I won the Intercontinental Championship last night in an **amazing**, flawless victory, I got to thinking. "Juan Pedro" is an **awful** name, not worthy of being engraved in gold. So..."

Juan took the belt off his shoulder and held up the name engraved on the belt up to the camera. "...from now on, I wish to be called "Juan Salazar!" he proudly proclaimed.

"Juan Salazar?" repeated Matthews.

"It's a good name, isn't it?" Juan asked, acting cocky. "**That**...that is a name that belongs to a grand champion! But we're going off topic. Please, Mr. Matthews, continue on with your interview!"

"Oh yes! Well Juan...Salazar, as mentioned before, you are the new Intercontinental Champion..."

"Indeed I am!" interrupted Salazar.

"...and as a result, you are now an official superstar of the RAW roster..." continued Josh Matthews.

"That's right! Juan Salazar is now going to be entertaining his fans every Monday night!" boasted Juan.

The fans booing continued as Juan stuck his arms out, almost as if he is embracing the hatred. "...but everybody in this arena wants to know this. How did you manage to get Bret Hart to grant you a title opportunity even though, forgive me for saying this, they think you're not worthy of an opportunity?" asked Josh Matthews.

"Ah yes," Juan said, taking off his glasses. "Even though I have so many adoring fans, there are those who are jealous of me, saying I'm not good enough for a shot at gold. Well to my critics, I say this!"

Before Juan could speak, he stopped and looked off-camera. "Well, speak of the devil!" he said.

The camera backed up to reveal RAW General Manager Bret Hart, standing before the two. He got a mixed reaction from those in the audience. Bret Hart only smiled at Salazar and Matthews. "How are you doing, Mr. Pedro?" Hart asked. Juan raised an eyebrow at Hart. "Oh, excuse me! I mean, Mr. Salazar," repeated Bret, correcting himself.

"Thank you," said Juan Salazar. "And for your information, I feel great!"

"I bet you are, considering that you now have some gold! Thanks to me, of course!" continued Bret. "You know, that's something that's been bothering me. You never thanked me for giving you a shot at a championship."

"Um...with all due respect Mr. Hart, I believe I **did** thank you," argued Juan.

"Did you?" asked Bret Hart. "Oh yes! It's coming back to me now! It was right after you came into my office, weak and discouraged."

"Huh?" Juan asked.

"Yeah, you were really depressed when you walked into my office last night," continued Bret Hart. "So you came into my office, you literally got onto your knees, and you begged me to give you a championship shot."

"Uhhhh...I don't remember begging," replied Juan. "I remember coming into your office, and giving you a reasonable, well-mannered speech as to why I am deserving of a title shot."

"You know, I maybe an old man and my memory isn't what it used to be, but I'm pretty sure I remember you on your knees begging."

"I did not beg!" replied Juan, harshly.

"Now you better watch that tone with me," warned Bret. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even champion! I can easily take that belt away, if you continue to disrespect me!"

The fans cheered as Juan Pedro was put into his place. "Now you listen to me," continued Bret. "If you're going to be carrying a championship belt with you wherever you go, you better act like a champion! Because it's one thing to carry around gold and call yourself a champion. It's another thing to actually be a champion! You got that?"

Juan nodded his head. "Good," Bret said, in a calmer tone. "Now then, I see you got your wrestling attire on. That's good. Because Christian was in my office just a few minutes and he says that he's invoking his rematch clause...TONIGHT!"

The fans popped as Juan looked at Bret Hart. "Wait...already?" Juan asked.

"Sure, why not?" asked Bret. "You beat him last night. I'm sure you can beat him again."

"You damn right I can beat him again!" boasted Juan. "Hell, I'll take on anyone! Anytime, any place!"

Bret Hart only smirked at Juan. "What are you smiling about?" Juan asked.

"Oh nothing," replied Bret.

"What? I can beat Christian! Believe me!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Juan Salazar whipped Christian to the corner. Christian rammed back first into the corner. Juan charged at Christian, but Christian quickly put his shoulder up and shoved him backwards. Christian had bandages wrapped around his left shoulder, which was still hurting from last night. As Juan was stunned, Christian quickly ran to the ropes. As he was approaching Juan, Juan quickly recovered and delivered a clothesline to Christian, knocking him on his back. Christian rolled onto his stomach and hoisted himself off the ground with his elbows. Juan then quickly kicked Christian in his bad shoulder, making Christian cry out in anguish. Juan went for the cover. ONE...TWO...CHRISTIAN KICKS OUT!

Monday Night RAW was still live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago. Juan Salazar was defending his Intercontinental Championship against the former champion, Christian, after he invoked his rematch clause. For the first part of the match, Christian again tried to finish off Juan Salazar as quick as possible by charging at him and punching him. Unfortunately, Christian was at a handicap due to his injured left shoulder, which Juan Salazar had been capitalizing on throughout the match.

As Christian tried to get up, Juan punched him in the face, forcing him back down. Again, as Christian was on the ground, Juan continuously pounded on Christian's injured shoulder. As Christian was shouting, Juan kneeled over. "You should have waited before you decided to challenge me again!" taunted Juan. After one more kick to the shoulder, Juan went for another cover. ONE...TWO...T...CHRISTIAN KICKS OUT!

Juan grabbed Christian's head and lifted himself and Christian up on their feet. Juan then drove his knee into Christian's face. Christian fell back down to the mat and Juan remained standing. He backed away to allow Christian to crawl towards the ropes. Once Christian draped his injured shoulder around the middle rope, Juan quickly went in for the attack! He grabbed Christian's arm and pulled back on it, putting pressure on his shoulder. As Christian yelled in pain, the referee began counting. ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR...JUAN LETS GO OF CHRISTIAN!

The referee warned Juan Salazar to watch himself before he gets himself disqualified, but Juan paid no attention. Christian slid out of the ring and stood on the apron. Juan walked over, but Christian quickly punched him in the face, stunning him for a moment. Juan turned his back towards him, and Christian took advantage. He grabbed Juan's head and snapped it backwards onto the top rope. Juan's head bounced off and he fell to the mat. The fans cheered as Christian dropped down onto the outside and clutched his injured shoulder. The fans continued chanting, "**CHRIS-TIAN! CHRIS-TIAN!**"

After Christian took a few seconds to catch his breath, he quickly slid back into the ring. Juan Salazar was still down, so he had to take control of this match fast! Christian got onto his feet and violently kicked Juan the ribs. And he did it once more as Juan tried to get back up. Christian reached down and lifted Juan onto his feet. Christian grabbed Juan into a headlock. Christian then twisted his body so that both men were facing the ceiling. Christian then gave Juan a hellish driving neckbreaker! Christian goes for the cover. ONE...TW...JUAN KICKS OUT!

Both men get up onto their feet. Christian grabs Juan's wrist and quickly whips him to the ropes. Juan bounced off and quickly gave Christian a running forearm, knocking him onto the ground! Christian quickly got up onto his feet, only for Juan Pedro to dropkick him in the chest. Juan goes for a cover. ONE...TWO...CHRISTIAN KICKS OUT!

Juan drove his knee into Christian's ribs, weakening him. Then, Juan grabbed Christian's injured arm and locked it in an armbar! The fans gasped as Juan applied the hold. This was what got him the title last night! It's going to get him the win tonight! Christian shouted in agony! The referee got onto his stomach, asking Christian if he was going to submit. Christian refused to give up as he tried to reach the bottom rope. Juan applied more pressure to the shoulder, causing more pain to Christian. Juan roared as Christian cried out in anguish.

The sound of foot stomping began to fill the air. It got louder and louder as more and more fans joined in. The arena was practically shaking as everyone in the arena stomped their feet. Christian had a determined look on his face. He used his free hand to push himself off the ground. Juan was surprised when he felt himself being lifted off the mat. Juan quickly let got of Christian's arm and punched him in the back, forcing him to his knees. Juan again went for the armbar, but Christian quickly countered by locking Juan in a headlock. The fans roared with applause as it seemed Christian was taking control of the match.

Christian continued to squeeze Juan's head. Juan wiggled his way out and pushed Christian towards the ropes. But once Christian came back, Christian stuck his arm out and clotheslined him to the ground! Christian then went for the cover. ONE...TWO...TH...JUAN KICKS OUT!

Christian got up first, holding onto his left shoulder. Nonetheless, he shook the pain off and began clapping his hands. The fans cheered and joined in. Christian was ready to end the match now! He waited as Juan Salazar struggled to get onto his feet. As Juan was getting to his knees, Christian quickly got behind him. Once Juan stood upright, Christian grabbed onto his arms and twisted his body around. KILLSWITCH CONNECTS! Juan's head slammed face-first into the mat! The fans went absolutely crazy as Christian quickly goes for the pin! This is it! ONE...TWO...THRE...WAIT! JUAN HAS HIS FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!

The fans expressed disappointment as the referee showed Christian that Juan Salazar's foot was on the bottom rope. Christian quickly grabs Juan's wrists and pulls him closer to the center of the ring.

But suddenly, Juan Salazar lifts his feet up and wraps his ankles around Christian's head. He rolls him up for the pin! Wait! Juan's grabbing the bottom rope for leverage! ONE...TWO...THREE! JUAN SALAZAR RETAINS THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP!

The fans booed loudly as Juan Salazar quickly rolled outside the ring. Christian had a wide-eyed look on his face as he watched the referee handing Juan his Intercontinental Championship. He had been screwed out of his championship again! _Disaster Proof_ continued to play over the arena speakers as Juan celebrated his win. "The winner of this match...and STILL the Intercontinental Champion...Juan Salazar!" Justin Roberts announced.

Juan raised his belt high into the air, as he absorbed the hatred he was getting from his fans. Juan turned around...and then quickly left the ring once he saw Christian coming at him. "Get back here!" Christian shouted, angrily. Juan Salazar continued running until he was halfway up the ramp. He turned back to the ring and laughed at Christian, who was still shouting at him. "You coward!" Christian shouted.

"Say what you want! I'm still the champion!" boasted Juan Salazar. Juan then turned around and headed back to the locker room.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the commercial break, Christian was seen in the locker room. He sat in a steel chair, frustrated out of his wits. He took several deep breaths and rubbed his eye temples.

The door then opened up. Christian looked up and saw Bret Hart standing over him. Christian was annoyed that Bret Hart was smiling. "Why are you smiling? Did you see what happened out there?" asked Christian.

"I did," replied Hart.

"He cheated! I was screwed out of my championship!" Christian replied, hoarsely.

"Christian, settle down," Bret said, calmly. "I'm here to tell you that you're going to have another shot at the Intercontinental Championship...at No Mercy. And don't worry about Juan. He'll get what's coming to him."

"What do you mean?" asked Christian.

"You'll find out soon enough," Bret said, quietly.

Without another word, Bret Hart left the locker room, leaving Christian confused.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Right before the main event, Juan Salazar was shown in **his** locker room, cherishing his Intercontinental Championship. The fans really let him have it as they booed at the top of their lungs. He only smiled as he quickly polished the nameplate on the title. There was a knock at his door. "Come in!" he shouted.

The door opened up, and who was to step in but Bret "The Hitman" Hart. The fans cheered as Juan got up from his seat. Again, Bret Hart was smiling. Juan only laughed. "Well, if it isn't the WWE Hall of Famer himself," he smirked.

"I bet you're pretty happy right now," replied Bret, in a calm voice. "Grabbing the bottom rope and cheating so that you can hold onto your precious gold..."

"What are you talking about? I didn't cheat," denied Juan.

Bret took off his sunglasses and looked at Juan sternly. "Look kid, I maybe old, but I'm not stupid," he said, in a harsher tone. "Is being a champion a game to you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Really? Because you're treating it like it is. You're cheating in your matches, smiling like you're on top of the world, thinking it revolves around you. I told you that if you were going to hold a championship belt, you need to act like one...with dignity and respect. So far, you're not showing that to me."

"Now wait a minute..." argued Juan.

"Shut up and listen to me!" interrupted Bret. "One way or another, I'm going to teach you what it means to truly be a champion, one that people will respect despite who you are."

"What are you...what are you going to do?" asked Juan.

Bret suddenly began smiling again and laughing quietly. "Tell you what...if you beat your opponent next week...I may give you a clue as to what kind of test I'm going to put you through."

"Test? What test?" asked Juan.

"It's a little something that'll test how much you want to be champion," explained Bret. "That's all I'm going to tell you for now."

Bret Hart then put his sunglasses on. "I'll see you next week," he smiled. He then made his out of the locker room. He left Juan Salazar confused and a bit worried.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Hope that was worth the long wait! Like I mentioned previously, I'm going to try and experiment with the different ways of storytelling, focusing more on the character then on how detailed the matches are. Let me know what you guys think!

Juan Pedro has taken on a new identity, but as you can see, his personality remains pretty much the same...maybe worse than how he was before. But Bret Hart says he's going to fix that, but how? What does the RAW GM have in store for the Intercontinental Champion?

'Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


	2. Severally Handicapped Once Again!

"**Laying the SmackDown II"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

**Current WWE Champions**

**-World Heavyweight Champion: **C.M. Punk

**-WWE United States Champion: **Kofi Kingston

**-WWE Divas Champion: **Ashley

**-WWE Champion: **Big Show

**-WWE Intercontinental Champion: **Juan Salazar

**-WWE Women's Champion: **Maryse

**-WWE Unified Tag Team Champions: **Chris Jericho and JBL

Before you read this chapter, I would like to clear up any confusion that may have been caused from the last few chapters:

**Superstars that quit/were released but are still in my story:**

Rob Van Dam (RAW), Brian Kendrick (RAW), John "Bradshaw" Layfield (RAW), Paul London (RAW), MVP (SmackDown), Shannon Moore (SmackDown), both Cryme Tyme members (SmackDown), Matt Hardy (SmackDown), Jeff Hardy (RAW, though, he is currently injured in my story), Batista (RAW), Shelton Benjamin (SmackDown), Mister Kennedy (SmackDown), Jimmy Wang Yang (RAW), Chuck Palumbo (SmackDown)

**New superstars introduced in my story:**

Alex Riley (SmackDown; Miz is on SmackDown), Sheamus (RAW), Daniel Bryan (RAW) Lay-Cool (SmackDown), The Usos (SmackDown), Dolph Ziggler (SmackDown), Jack Swagger (SmackDown), Yoshi Tatsu (RAW), Alberto Del Rio (SmackDown), Drew McIntyre (SmackDown), Evan Bourne (SmackDown)

**Superstars that switched brands:**

Triple H & Shawn Michaels (SmackDown), CM Punk (SmackDown), John Morrison (SmackDown), The Miz (SmackDown), Chris Jericho (RAW), JBL (RAW), Randy Orton (SmackDown)

Oh, and of course, Bret Hart is the general manager of RAW. Juan Salazar refuses to take orders from a computer!

Hopefully, that clears everything up. If I make any more changes, I'll be sure to note it before each chapter.

Now onto chapter 2!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**(Three weeks until WWE No Mercy)**

**SHOW: WWE Monday Night RAW**

**LOCATION: Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin**

WWE Monday Night RAW was being broadcasted live from the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin! Last week, Christian and Juan Salazar had a rematch of their "match" from WWE Unforgiven for the Intercontinental Championship. Despite the handicap of a sore left shoulder, Christian fought long and hard to win back his championship belt. But Juan Salazar ended up winning the match, grabbing the bottom rope while the ref wasn't looking. Of course, neither Christian nor the RAW General Manager Bret Hart approved of the decision.

But Juan Salazar didn't really care about that.

However, he did care about his opponent tonight: Evan Bourne.

The high-flying Evan Bourne was extremely quick on his feet. Juan Salazar was trying hard to keep up with him.

He finally got a hold of Evan Bourne. He wrapped his arms around Bourne's head and locked him in a headlock. Juan tried to keep a tight grip, but Evan Bourne got to his feet and punched him in the stomach. Juan quickly released him from the headlock and went for a belly-to-back suplex. Evan Bourne, however, landed on his feet and kicked Juan in the legs.

Juan grabbed his legs in agony as Evan ran continued kicking him everywhere. Juan stumbled backwards into the ropes. Bourne grabbed his wrist and whipped him to the other side, but Juan countered and whipped him to the ropes. When Bourne bounced off and came running back, he jumped up and knocked him off his feet with a flying spinning heel kick! Bourne quickly went for the cover! ONE...TW...SALAZAR KICKS OUT!

Both men quickly got to their feet. Bourne walked over to Juan, but Juan violently threw Bourne against the turnbuckle. Juan quickly charged at Bourne, but Bourne lifted his feet and Juan ran shoulder-first into the turnbuckle. Bourne quickly rolled Juan up for the pin, but Juan quickly kicked out.

Juan got to his feet quickly. Bourne kicked him in the legs. Juan stumbled for a bit, but Bourne continued his assault. He punched Juan in the face until Juan had his back in the corner. Bourne walked back and ran towards Juan. He jumped up and dropkicked Juan in his face.

Juan head snapped back and he fell forward, landing face-first on the mat. Evan Bourne quickly turned Juan over and covered him. ONE...TWO...JUAN KICKS OUT! Juan slowly rolled over towards the ropes, struggling to get to his feet. Evan Bourne walked towards Juan Salazar, but he suddenly rolled out of the ring to catch his breath. Bourne then scurried over to the other side of the ring and launched himself through the ropes. SUICIDE DI...JUAN CATCHES BOURNE! Juan quickly lifted Bourne up in the air and slammed him face-first into the announcer's table! Bourne lied in front of the table, knocked senseless.

Juan reached down and lifted Bourne up onto his feet. He set Bourne's body up against the announcer's table. He held onto his head and punched his face repeatedly. Suddenly, as Juan was about to deliver another blow to the head, Bourne reached up and caught his fist. Bourne fought back with an uppercut. Juan stumbled back and Bourne continued his assault. He followed Juan and continued to throw punches until Juan drove his elbow into Bourne's face. While Bourne was stunned, Juan grabbed him and threw him towards the steel ring post.

But before Bourne made contact with the steel post, he hopped on the steel steps and back-flipped over Juan's head. The fans gasped and cheered as they were amazed at the sight. Juan looked up and around, wandering where Bourne went. Bourne kicked Juan's leg. Juan had no time to react as Bourne pushed Salazar towards the steel post. Juan quickly put his hands up and stopped his head from hitting the steel post. Bourne quickly charged at Juan, but Juan quickly brought his elbow up and smacked him in the face. Taking advantage of the stunned Bourne, Juan grabs him and throws him face-first into the steel ring post, the fans "owed" as the sickening thud the impact makes. Bourne's body slumped down and draped over the steel steps, unconscious.

Juan Salazar quickly lifted Bourne off the steel steps and slowly rolled him back into the ring before the referee counted them out. Juan slid in after him and went for the cover. ONE...TWO...THR...WAIT! The referee stopped the count and pointed Juan to Bourne's foot, which was underneath the bottom rope. Salazar had to break the pin.

Juan quickly grabbed Bourne's limbs and moved him away from the ropes. He went for another cover. ONE...TW...BOURNE GETS THE SHOULDER UP...BARELY. Juan Salazar got up and looked at the barely conscious Evan Bourne slowly getting up on his feet. Juan reached down and grabbed him by the neck, hoisting him up on his feet. Bourne struggled to keep his balance, but it wouldn't matter in any case. Juan grabbed his wrist and twisted it, locking him in a wristlock. Juan stood behind him as he twisted Bourne's wrist. Juan extended his arm back and clubbed Bourne in the back, knocking him down face first.

Salazar went for a cover. ONE...TWO...BOURNE KICKS OUT! After Bourne kicked out, Juan sat Bourne upright, kneeled behind him, and locked him in a sleeper hold. Bourne struggled to breathe as he reached for the bottom rope. The referee got down on his knees and asked Bourne if he wanted to submit. Bourne ignored the ref and tried hard to reach the ropes.

Eventually, Bourne got onto his knees and then to his feet. "You want the bottom rope, Bourne?" Juan asked. "Here, I'll give it to you!"

Juan released his hold and tripped Bourne so that he fell chest-first onto the bottom rope. Juan placed his knee against Bourne's back and used the ropes to choke Bourne. The referee warned Juan to get off Bourne and began counting to five. "Come on, get off him!" demanded the ref. "One...Two...Three...Four!"

Juan then let go of Bourne. The referee made him back away, allowing Bourne to recover. But Juan continued to kick Bourne's back as he crawled towards the turnbuckle. Juan reached down, lifted Thorn up on his feet, and placed Bourne across the top turnbuckle. He backed away, measured the distance, and kicked Bourne in the stomach. Bourne fell to the mat, clutching his ribs. Juan went for another cover. ONE...TWO...THR...BOURNE KICKS OUT!

Juan roared with frustration as he slammed Bourne's head against the mat.

He spend the next few minutes pounding away at Bourne and subjecting Bourne's body to any kind of torture he can think of. However, it seemed that no matter what Juan did to him, Evan Bourne refused to lie down for the three-count. There were times when Evan Bourne would fight back and unleash some aerial moves, but usually he was promptly stopped by Juan Salazar.

Juan placed Evan Bourne up against the turnbuckle. Juan lifted Bourne up on the top rope and climbed up onto the second rope. Juan grabbed Bourne's waistband and draped one of his arms across his shoulders. He was going for a suplex! But before he could lift Bourne up in the air, Bourne punched him in the rib. The fans cheered as Bourne showed some signs of some fight left in him. He kept punching Juan in the ribs. Juan pushed Bourne's shoulder off his neck and began to fight back. The two superstars had a punching bout on the top turnbuckle.

Eventually, Bourne's head snapped back. Juan took advantage and put Bourne's arm over his neck. TOP ROPE SUP...BOURNE HOLDS ON! Bourne uses his free hand to punch Juan in the ribs repeatedly, hoping that he would break the hold. The fans cheered for Evan Bourne as he weakened Juan Salazar. Juan retaliated WITH A LOW BLOW! The fans booed at the dirty move, but the referee was standing behind Juan Salazar and didn't see him hit Bourne in the groin. He assumed Juan hit him in the midsection.

While Evan Bourne was doubled over in pain, Juan took advantage. He stepped down from the top rope and hoisted Bourne up onto his shoulders. CHAMPION'S CUTTER CONNECTS! Juan goes for the cover. ONE...TWO...THREE! JUAN WINS!

The fans booed loudly as _Disaster Proof_ played. "The winner of this match...JUAN SALAZAR!" announced Justin Roberts. Juan Salazar remained on the mat, sitting upright and looking at Evan Bourne. He took a deep breath and shook his head. The referee then handed Juan his Intercontinental Championship belt. Juan snatched the belt from the ref's hand. He looked upon his title, smiling as he saw his reflection in the gold. He then turned back to Evan Bourne, who had rolled over onto his back. Juan got up, put his foot on Bourne's chest, and kneeled over so that he was face-to-face with Evan Bourne. "Look at that Bourne, you lost," taunted Juan. "But I'm sure you're used to it by now. You see, **this** is why I'm the Intercontinental Champion and you're the pitiful weakling stuck at the bottom!"

Juan then rose his arms up in victory as he continued staring at Evan Bourne. The fans booed loudly as Juan proudly showed off his gold.

"**Hold on one minute!**" shouted a voice.

Juan Salazar turned towards the stage. The fans cheered as RAW General Manager Bret "The Hitman" Hart walked out onto the stage. He had a microphone in his hands. "Cut the music!" he ordered, angrily. The arena then went silent, sans for the fans cheering. "Juan Salazar! Don't go anywhere! I got something to say to you!"

Juan stood upright and removed his foot from Bourne's chest. He and the fans simmered down and looked as the Hitman stood onstage, looking back at the ring. Juan Salazar put his hands up in the air and acted innocent. "Don't play stupid with me, Juan Salazar!" shouted Bret Hart. "The referee may have missed that low blow, but I saw it clear as day!"

Juan only shook his head, denying that he did anything wrong. Bret Hart only turned his attention to the titantron. Immediately, the titantrons showed a replay of the last few seconds of the match, when Bourne and Salazar were on the top turnbuckle. This time, the camera was positioned behind Evan Bourne. There, everyone could see the low blow that Juan gave Evan.

After the footage was played, the camera focused their attention on Juan Salazar. He said nothing, but shook his head, again denying any accusations. Bret took his sunglasses off and pinched his forehead, trying to stay calm. "Juan Salazar, you're really starting to test my patience here," he said. "I'm not going to tolerate your behavior any longer."

Bret Hart paused for a minute and stared at Juan. "Now then Juan Salazar, like I told Christian last week, you and he are going to have a rematch for the Intercontinental Championship at No Mercy. And this time, I'll make sure that you actually finish the match!"

He paused to allow the fans time to cheer. Juan, surprisingly, remained calm and collected. Bret Hart continued on. "But that's not for another three weeks! Juan Salazar, do you remember what I told you last week?"

Juan looked down at his feet and shook his head. "I told you that if you were going to hold a championship belt, you need to act like a champion, one with dignity and respect. And that on way or another, I'm going to teach you what it means to truly be a champion, one that people will respect despite who you are. I believe those were my exact words."

Juan walked over towards the timekeeper and asked for a microphone. He turned back towards Bret Hart. "Yeah, I remember that," he answered. "You said you were going to put me through a test. But what kind of test? I won my match! So now you have to tell me what you got planned!"

"Alright, alright! Hold on, I'll get there!" replied Bret. "Now Juan Salazar, these tests that I am going to be putting you through is something I like to call the "Trials of a Champion." These tests are going to put you through the same kind of hell other great champions, past and present, went through before they won their gold. Let me tell you, these guys went through a lot of torture before they became the great champions that we know and revere today."

Juan stood in the ring, anxious about what Bret was going to do first. Bret continued speaking. "Sometimes, the champions will have the odds stacked against themselves. Maybe they'll have to compete in a match they're no good at. Maybe they're put in a handicap match. Or maybe they're wrestling with a bad ankle or something. But whatever the case, they always went into the ring, not caring if the odds were against them. They went in expecting to win!"

"Hey Bret, when's this history lesson going to be over?" interrupted Juan.

"The point I'm trying to make here," said Bret, "is that a true champion is able to defend his title against all odds. And tonight, I'm going to make you realize that! Now I'm not happy with how your match with Evan Bourne turned out. So later tonight, you and Evan Bourne are going to go at it again..."

The fans cheered as Evan Bourne was getting back on his feet. He was leaning against the ropes, grabbing his groin in agony. Juan Salazar seemed rather understanding about it. "Okay fine!" he shouted back. "I beat him once tonight! I can easily do it again!"

"But this time, the odds will be against you, Juan Salazar!" continued Bret. "Because not only will you be facing Evan Bourne again, but you'll also be facing your No Mercy opponent Christian...in a two-on-one handicap match!"

The fans exploded in cheers! Evan Bourne smiled as he watched Juan Salazar angrily pull at his hair. "You know what? Fine! I'll take on Christian too!" shouted Juan. "I'll take on whatever you throw at me! I'm not afraid of what you have in store!"

"Be careful on using big words there, Juan," warned Bret Hart. "You may have to eat those words later tonight."

_Return of the Hitman_ began playing as Bret Hart walked back to his office. Juan Salazar turned towards Evan Bourne, who was now leaving the ring, still smiling.

Monday Night RAW then went to a commercial.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the commercial break, the camera cut to Bret Hart's office. The fans cheered as Bret was seen talking to Christian. They were discussing the Intercontinental Championship match at No Mercy. "No hard feelings, right?" asked Bret Hart.

"I still don't understand why you even gave him a title shot in the first place," complained Christian. "I mean, I worked hard for my shot at the Intercontinental Championship! I worked hard to win it! And Juan Salazar...he got on his knees and begged...**he begged** to earn his title shot. He didn't do anything worthy of getting a title shot! How could you even reward something like that?"

"Look Christian, I understand why you're upset," sympathized Bret. "You're right. You worked hard and fought hard to win the Intercontinental Championship. And maybe I wasn't right to have you defend it against Juan Salazar right after your match against Zack Ryder at Unforgiven. But I assure you, I'm going to be putting him through all sorts of hell for the next few weeks. I am going to teach him what it means to be a true WWE superstar."

Christian turned away and crossed his arms. "Well, okay. I guess I see what you're trying to do...sort of," agreed Christian.

"Well, the important thing is that you're getting another chance to win back the Intercontinental Championship at No Mercy," said Bret. "And I will make sure that Juan Salazar doesn't try to cop out of this match like he did last week or earlier tonight. It will be a fair fight."

"With Juan Salazar, that seems unlikely," scoffed Christian. "I know he'll try something dirty or maybe he'll get himself disqualified or counted out.

"Oh, don't worry," assured Bret. "There won't be any of that. If he tries anything, he'll be punished severely."

"How?"

"Well...just wait and see," answered Bret.

"Why can't you tell me now?" asked Christian.

"Trust me, it's better to keep it a surprise. Now go and get ready for your match."

Christian still remained suspicious about what Bret Hart had planned, but regardless of that, he left Bret's office and went to get ready for the handicap match coming up.

The camera then cut to Juan Salazar. Juan took several deep breaths and stretched out his limbs before he grabbed his Intercontinental Championship belt and headed out to the ring. "Well, Juan Salazar better be ready for his handicap match," commentated Jerry Lawler.

"Juan Salazar takes on Evan Bourne again, but this time, Bourne has got some help, in the form of Christian!" added Michael Cole. "Juan, Christian, Bourne! Two-on-one handicap match, live...and it's next!"

Monday Night RAW then went to commercial.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

After the commercial break and the replay of the match between Juan Salazar and Evan Bourne earlier that night, the camera cut to the ring, where Justin Roberts stood in the center of the ring. "The following contest is a two-on-one handicap match set for one fall!" he announced.

When _Just Close Your Eyes_ played over the arena speakers, the fans got up and cheered as Captain Charisma walked out onto the stage. "Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing two hundred and seven pounds, CHRISTIAN!"

Christian wasted no time getting into the ring. He had a serious look on his face. After what happened to him last week, he couldn't wait to get his hands on Juan Salazar again.

The roar of a jet echoed through the arena and the lights flickered. The fans cheered as _Born to Win_ played over the loudspeakers. "And his partner, EVAN BOURNE!" Justin Roberts announced.

Evan Bourne ran out onto the stage, pumped up for action despite the beating he got earlier the night. He quickly ran down the ramp, slapping a few with the fans, and slid into the ring. "You alright?" Christian asked him.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about it!" Bourne replied.

"You sure you can handle this?"

"Trust me, I'm good."

The two slapped each other's shoulders and stood in the ring. They turned towards the ramp, stretched out their arms, and waited for their opponent.

The lights dimmed as pyrotechnics flew from the top of the titantron to the stage, setting off more pyro. The fans booed loudly once _Disaster Proof_ played. Juan Salazar walked out, Intercontinental title in his hands. He placed his feet apart and lifted his gold high above his head, showing it off to the fans, just like he did earlier that night. He then began to briskly walk down to the ring. "Introducing their opponent, he is the Intercontinental Champion...JUAN SALAZAR!" Justin Roberts announced.

Juan Salazar stepped into the ring and stared at his two opponents. Christian was raring to get his hands on Juan, but the referee and Evan Bourne held him back. Juan laughed at Christian and he held up his Intercontinental Championship. "You wish you had this, don't you?" asked Juan.

"That's mine to begin with!" Christian shouted.

Christian then broke through and charged at Juan Salazar. Juan quickly slid out of the ring, still holding the Intercontinental Championship. Christian shouted at him to get in the ring, but the referee held him back. Juan slowly got back into the ring. Christian reluctantly waited in the corner as Juan handed the referee his belt. The referee then handed it to the timekeeper. Christian and Bourne quickly talked to each other, working out a plan.

Juan only stretched out his limbs as he looked at his two opponents. Evan Bourne stood on the apron as Christian stood in the ring. He and Juan stared each other down. "I figured it would be you," remarked Juan. Christian said nothing. The two circled around the ring. Before the referee rang the bell, a voice cut through the air.

"Whoa, hold on one second!" shouted a voice.

"Oh no..." groaned Juan.

Everyone turned to the stage as RAW General Manager Bret Hart walked out onto the stage for the second time of the night. "Hold on, ref!" Bret shouted. "Don't start the match just yet."

Juan stretched his arms out and shook his head worriedly. "What now?" asked Juan, annoyed. Christian and Evan Bourne were also curious as to why Bret was out here. "Referee, before we start the match, I still have to address something real quick," Bret said.

"What? Is he going to turn this into an Inferno match?" muttered Juan.

"Juan Salazar," bean Bret Hart, "I was looking over your previous matches from when you were wrestling on SmackDown! And the last time you were in a handicap match, you got yourself disqualified. I don't want that to happen this time, so to make sure it doesn't, I have hired an extra set of eyes."

Juan raised an eyebrow. "_An extra set of eyes?_" he thought_, "What in the world does he mean by that?_"

Bret Hart stepped aside and Ezekiel Jackson walked out onto the stage, wearing jeans and a black shirt. He crossed his arms and stood tall next to Bret Hat. He glared at Juan Salazar, who was confused as to what Jackson was doing with Bret Hart. "Mr. Salazar, let me introduce to you, Ezekiel Jackson," continued Bret Hart. "He too is a RAW superstar, but for the time being, he will be the special enforcer for this match. His job is to be the referee's second set of eyes. He'll be watching your every move to make sure that you don't try anything dirty."

Juan gave both Bret and Jackson a smug look, as if to say "that's it? That's all you got?" Bret Hart could see the arrogance, but he continued on speaking. "Oh and Juan, I would try really hard to get a clean win here, because you don't want to know what will happen to you if you cheat or you lose your match tonight."

Juan's face changed quickly. He looked around the arena, confused. "Wait...what happens if I lose?" Juan asked.

"Now then, with that said," continued Bret. "Timekeeper, ring the bell!"

The bell rang and Christian wasted no time charging at Juan. He shoved Juan into the corner of the ring and punched him relentlessly. The referee quickly made Christian back away from Juan. Christian ignored the referee and lunged towards Juan. Juan quickly countered by driving his shoulder into Christian's face. He then punched his face repeatedly.

Bret Hart made his way back to his office while Ezekiel Jackson quickly ran to the ring.

Juan Salazar whipped Christian to the ropes. When Christian ran back towards him, Juan stepped to the side, tripped him, and grabbed a hold of his arms. Christian lied flat on his stomach while Juan had him locked in an armbar, putting pressure on the same shoulder that Juan took advantage of last week and at Unforgiven. However, Christian managed to slip his free hand out. REVERSAL! Christian reached up and locked Juan in a headlock.

But Juan managed to power out and threw Christian towards the turnbuckle. Christian reversed it and whipped Juan into the turnbuckle. Ezekiel Jackson ran over to the turnbuckle and eyed Juan carefully. Christian quickly went over to his corner and tagged Evan Bourne in. The fans cheered as Christian whipped Bourne towards Salazar. Bourne jumped up and wrapped his legs around Juan...HURRICARANA!

The fans continued going nuts when Juan got up on his feet and charged at Bourne. Bourne quickly lifted his legs making Juan collide with the middle turnbuckle. Bourne latched his legs onto Juan's arms and rolls him up for the pin! ONE...TWO...JUAN KICKS OUT!

Ezekiel Jackson watched the match carefully as Juan quickly rose to his feet and he & Bourne continued fighting. As with earlier that night, Evan Bourne used his speed and high-flying maneuvers to try and outrun Juan Salazar. Surprisingly, Evan Bourne showed no signs of fatigue or exhaust, despite suffering a low blow not even an hour ago.

However, when Evan Bourne was on the top rope, Juan quickly got onto his feet and headbutted him right in the midsection. Bourne lost his footing and landed on the turnbuckle, and then fell onto the mat. "Watch it, Juan!" shouted Jackson. "I saw what you were trying to do there!"

"Don't tell me how to wrestle!" Juan shouted back at him. He then went for the cover. ONE...TWO...T...EVAN BOURNE KICKS OUT AT TWO!

Juan got up and punched Bourne in the face. He picked Bourne's head up and slammed it down to the mat. Juan picked Bourne up onto his feet and forced him into the ropes. Juan then whipped Bourne to the opposite side of the ring, but Bourne countered and whipped Juan into the corner. Then Juan countered it once more. But instead of sending Bourne into the ropes, he brought his knee up to Bourne's stomach, making him keel over. Juan grabbed Bourne and threw him into Christian's ribs, making Christian fall from the apron. Instead of going for the cover, Juan quickly slid out of the ring and attacked Christian.

Juan backed Christian into the barrier and began kicking him violently, especially in the shoulder. Ezekiel Jackson ran over to Juan and forced him to back away from Christian. Juan only shoved him aside as he tried to continue his attack on Christian. Jackson, this time, practically shoved Juan away from Christian. "What the hell are you doing?" Juan asked, angrily.

"I'm trying to help you win here!" shouted Jackson. "You're going to get counted out!"

"I don't care about that!" shouted Juan.

Juan tried to shove Jackson aside so that he could continue attacking Christian, but Jackson only pushed him back and urged him to get back in the ring before he was counted out. "Get out of my way!" Juan shouted, angrily.

Jackson replied by violently shoving Juan into the announcers' table. The fans cheered as Jackson pointed his finger at Juan's nose, glaring right into his eyes. For once, Juan actually looked scared. "Get in the ring," commanded Jackson, sternly.

Juan looked back into the ring and saw Bourne getting to his feet. The referee's account was now at seven. Juan looked back at Ezekiel Jackson, who was still glaring at him like a hungry bear. Juan only waved him off before heading back into the ring.

Bourne was on his knees before Juan walked up and grabbed hold of his head. Bourne quickly punched Juan in the midsection. He then delivered another punch...and then another...and then another...

The fans popped as Bourne slowly got onto his feet. But Juan then stopped him by giving him an uppercut to his chin. While Bourne was stunned, Juan lifted Bourne up on his shoulders. This was it! CHAMPION'S CUTT...Bourne lands on his feet...SPINNING HEEL KICK! The kick to the head knocked Juan out. Both men were down on the mat! The fans were cheering wildly. The referee began counting as neither man showed any signs of life.

Christian got back on the ring apron (with some help from Ezekiel Jackson) and saw that Bourne was coming to his senses. Christian reached his hand out towards Bourne as he crawled towards the corner. Jackson watched as Juan's arms began moving. The fans stomped their feet as Bourne inched closer to Christian's hand.

Eventually, Juan Salazar picked himself off the mat. He shook his head, trying to wake himself up. Juan then turned and saw that Bourne was about to tag in Christian. He quickly grabbed onto Bourne's ankle and pulled him away from Christian. The fans expressed disappointment as Juan tried to lock Bourne in an inverted Boston crab. Bourne wiggled around, making it hard for Juan to hold on tight. Bourne managed to free one of his feet and kicked Juan in the face, making him let go. Bourne then stumbled towards his corner and slapped Christian's hand, tagging him in.

The fans went crazy as Christian ran into the ring and began brutally pounding away at Juan Salazar, knocking him down with every punch. Juan would get up after every punch only to be knocked down again. Christian whipped Juan into the ropes. When he came running back, Christian lifted Juan up high over his head! MONKEY FLIP! Juan landed on his back. He crawled towards Christian's corner (where Evan Bourne stood) and picked himself up using the ropes. Christian quickly ran up and began punching the daylights out of Juan Salazar. Christian then backed away and charged at Salazar, but he gets his feet up and kicks Christian in the face, making him stumble backwards and fall.

Juan then reached back at punched Bourne in the face, making him fall outside of the ring. Juan then went back to Christian. He ran up and violently kicked him in the ribcage. Christian rolled around on the mat in agony as Juan stepped over him. He walked over to the turnbuckle and began untying the cover from the top turnbuckle.

The referee and Ezekiel Jackson immediately responded. The referee got in between Juan and the top turnbuckle and scolded at him. Ezekiel Jackson got up on the apron and pushed Juan back as he and the referee tried to put the cover back on the steel turnbuckle.

With the referee and Ezekiel Jackson both distracted, Juan reached into his pocket, took out a steel chain and wrapped it around his hands, but left some of the chain dangling so that it resembled a metal whip. Ezekiel Jackson quickly looked up at Juan, and when he saw the chain in Juan's hands, he quickly jumped down from the ring apron, and ran over to where Juan was standing. The referee took no notice.

Juan waited until Christian was on his feet so that he could hit the Chain Backbreaker on him. When he reared his arm back, Jackson quickly jumped onto ring apron and grabbed onto Juan's hand. Juan quickly began fighting with Ezekiel as Ezekiel tried to wrestle the chain of his hands. The fans cheered as the two had a tug-of-war. "Let go!" Juan demanded, angrily.

Finally, Ezekiel managed to slip the chain away from Juan's hands. The fans cheered as Jackson jumped down from the apron, raised the chain high in the air, and threw it to the floor. Juan was furious. "Seriously Jackson, what the hell?" Juan asked, angrily, with his arms out. That proved to be a big mistake.

Christian, now on his feet, grabbed each of Juan's wrists. He then twisted his body so that Juan was facing the mat...KILLSWITCH CONNECTS! Juan lied on the mat unconscious. The cheers from the fans were shaking the arena. Christian got back on his feet and dragged Juan towards his corner. Evan Bourne, who had just recovered from the earlier hit he took, stood on the apron. Christian tagged Evan Bourne in, making him the legal man. Evan Bourne made his way to the top rope while Christian flipped Juan's body so that he was facing up. Bourne stood up on the top rope. AIR BOURNE CONNECTS! Evan Bourne goes for the pin! ONE...TWO...THREE! BOURNE AND CHRISTIAN WIN THIS MATCH!

_Born to Win_ played as Bourne got to his feet. He held his hand up high into the air as he and Christian celebrated their victory. "The winners of this match...Christian and EVAN BOURNE!" Justin Roberts announced.

The referee stood in between the winners and raised both their arms up. The fans clapped and applauded the two superstars as they stood in the center of the ring. Even Ezekiel Jackson clapped for the two.

Juan Salazar rolled out of the ring and sat on the apron, with his mind dazed and his body hurting. Ezekiel Jackson walked over to check up on him but Juan only pushed him away. Juan strolled over to the timekeeper and took his Intercontinental Championship belt. He walked past Ezekiel Jackson and made his way up the ramp while grabbing the back of his head.

He turned back towards the ring, where he locked eyes with Christian. Christian smiled and used his hands to caress his waist, as if there was a championship belt there. He had his intentions set on reclaiming the Intercontinental Championship match. And at No Mercy, he plans to make the Intercontinental Championship his again.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

I like to thank QPython for helping me out on what to do for this chapter. What I had originally planned is different from what the final product turned out to be, but overall. I'm happy with how this chapter turned out.

With that said, I thought I would let you guys know that I will be taking a short break from this story so that I may focus on some other fanfictions of mine. It's not that I don't have ideas for **this **story. It's just that I want to try and finish up some of the other fanfictions before going back to this one. Hopefully, if I finish up the other two stories I'm working on, I'll come back to this one full force! So I'm not abandoning the story, I'm just putting it on hold for the time being. I hope you all understand and I thank you for being patient with me.

Seeing as how Juan Salazar has lost his match, what will Bret Hart do to him now?

'Till the bell rings again,

I'm out!


End file.
